


Keys

by Faillen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Steve can't lie, Surprise Military Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faillen/pseuds/Faillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Being in a long distance relationship was hard, but they'd been doing it since Tony was 19, so they were practically pros."<br/>---<br/>It's the night of Tony's birthday movie marathon, Rhodey's been deployed for almost nine months, and Steve is trying to be sneaky.</p><p>And while no one will tell Tony why Steve has to go out, someone definitely needs to tell Steve that he's a shit liar, because there's probably enough popcorn in the house to feed an army, so there is literally no reason for him to go out and get more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine and mine alone, and this was pretty hastily written, so bear that in mind. In addition, I barely know anything about the military, so feel free to correct me.
> 
> And of course, Happy Belated Birthday to Tony :)

“Where are you going?” Steve freezes with his hand on the doorknob and slowly turns to face Tony. Tony crosses his arms.

“Out.” Steve almost phrases it like a question, and he's shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes slightly panicked.

Tony frowns, “We’re about to start the movies though, what came up?”

Steve opens his mouth and then closes it, before opening it again. Tony huffs, and runs a hand through his hair, trying not to feel hurt. He wonders if Steve’s ever been told that he's really bad at lying.

“Look, if it's just that you have something better to do than movie marathon with me for my birthday, you really don't—”

“He's going to grab more popcorn.” Natasha cuts in smoothly, emerging from the hall behind Tony. Tony turns around, brows furrowed.

“But didn't Clint _and_ Thor bring some when they came?”

Natasha shrugged. “I wanted some cheesy popcorn. And you've seen Thor, Bucky, and Steve eat.”

Tony shakes his head and turns to Steve. Steve stares back at him, before apparently realizing that he affirming Nat’s story would probably be a good idea. “Yep, cheesy popcorn. Was planning on some caramel corn for Sam as well.”

Pursing his lips, Tony goes along with the obvious lie. If his friends didn’t want to tell him what's up, then that was their choice. “Alright, but don't whine when you miss the beginning of Die Hard.”

“‘Course not,” Steve replies, opening the door. “I'll be back in a bit.”

Tony waves him away and locks the door behind him. He turns around to find Natasha waiting for him near the entrance to the living room. Rubbing his hands together, he puts on a smile, despite how bothered he was by what had just happened.

“All right, let's get this movie marathon started.”

* * *

 

They've finished Die Hard and are just about to decide on the next movie when Steve comes back from the store. Tony looks at Steve, unimpressed as he sets the bags on the coffee table.

“Pretty sure it doesn't take that long to buy popcorn,” Tony muttered.

Steve looked at him, eyes wide, and guileless. “There was quite a bit of traffic. And it took a while to find the popcorn.” His eyes are mischievous, as if he knows a joke Tony doesn't, and there's something off about the entire situation that niggles at Tony’s mind.

“Uh, huh,” Tony hums, filling his bowl with some more popcorn and handing the bag off to Bucky. No one else seems to be bothered by the fact that Steve disappeared for an hour and a half to ‘buy popcorn’, and Pepper— _Pepper—_ even shoots what looks like a knowing smirk at Steve as she grabs the bag of caramel corn.

After some discussion, and a minor argument between Clint and Bruce, they finally settle on G.I. Joe. Tony’s watched the movie before, and it's not that he doesn't enjoy it—after all, it has The Rock—but the air strike scene hits a bit too close to home, and he excuses himself to the bathroom.

He splashes some cold water on his face and dries off, before bracing himself on the counter. Rhodey’s been deployed for almost 9 months, and there’s still at least another month to go, if nothing was extended. The last time they'd spoken, Rhodey had called him in order to frantically reassure Tony that there had been a misreport, that the airstrike that had been said to hit where he was stationed had actually hit another base twenty miles out. That was almost two weeks ago.

Being in a long distance relationship was _hard,_ but they'd been doing it since Tony was 19, so they were practically pros. Communication was key. There were definitely some tours that were much worse than others, and it was usually because they hadn’t or weren’t able to talk—like when Tony was 24 and they fought right before Rhodey shipped out. The first few weeks, Tony hadn't been sure if they were still together, and didn't call, but Rhodey had quickly realized what was happening and set Tony’s head on straight. Or the time when it _was_ Rhodey’s convoy that had been attacked, and the terrifying two days where he couldn't contact Rhodey or get any info about his whereabouts.

With a sigh, Tony unlocks the door absently, before stopping, looking down at the handle as something clicks in his mind.

He'd locked the door behind Steve. _That_ was what was off. Exiting the bathroom hastily, Tony twists his mouth when he realized that he couldn't hear the movie playing. Shrugging to himself, he continues into the living room. Just meant that Clint wouldn’t start whining because he and Steve were talking.

“Steve, how the hell did you get without the—” Tony starts as he enters the room, before cutting off abruptly. He vaguely registers the fact that Natasha is filming the entire thing while Clint looks over her shoulder, but it quickly becomes unimportant.

It’s Rhodey. It’s Rhodey, standing in the middle of the living room, digging through his pockets before holding up his keys with a smile. “I might’ve let him in.”

“Oh my fuck.” He hears someone whisper, and realizes with a start that it’s him. His hand has flown up to cover his mouth, and his heart feels like it’s in over drive. “Holy _shit_.”

“Happy Birthday, Tones.” Rhodey’s smile becomes a playful grin. “You just going to stand there?”

And Tony _flies_ towards him, clambering over the couch and barrelling into Rhodey, causing the taller man to stumble back with and ‘oof.’ But Rhodey quickly rights himself and wraps his arms around Tony. Leaning back, Tony looks up at Rhodey’s face before punching him in the arm.

“You said _at least_ another month.” Tony pouts indignantly as Rhodey lets out a small laugh.

“Might’ve told a bit of a white lie.” He squeezes Tony, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you so much, Honey Bear. Lying does not make a healthy relationship.”

“Is that so?” Rhodey says, leaning in.

“Mhmm,” Tony humms, before clasping his hands on the back of Rhodey’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Clint, and probably Bucky as well, let out wolf-whistles. Tony leans back, breathless, and catches Steve’s eye.

‘We cool?’ He mouths and Tony nods, smiling up at Rhodey as he presses a kiss to his temple.

“It’s official,” Tony announces, “Steve wins Friend of the Year, and best birthday present.”

He smirks as everyone else begins to argue about their part in the planning, ignoring their bickering in favor of pulling Rhodey into another kiss.

“Natasha filmed us.” Rhodey whispers against his mouth when they break apart again.

“I know,” Tony replies, “We should probably destroy it before she puts it up on YouTube.”

Rhodey grins and pulls him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Military Homecoming fics are one of my many, many weaknesses. TonyRhodey is another one of those weaknesses.
> 
> Con-crit is welcome, and come find me on tumblr: [](www.faillen.tumblr.com)


End file.
